yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour/Game Glitches
The name of "Magician's Unite" was "Magician's Cross". * The name of "D.D. Warrior" was "Dimensional Warrior" * The name of "Shrink" was "Collapse". * The name of "Dragon Master Knight" was "Master of Dragon Soldier". * The name of "Legacy of Yata-Garasu" was "Corpse of Yata-Garasu". * The Artwork of "Book of Secret Arts" was lacking the quill found in the real card. * The Artwork of "Widespread Ruin" is incorrect. * the card Bright Castle only works on one of your monsters not all them * The lore of Hannibal Necromancer refers to Spell Counters as Magic Counters. It also referred to face up Traps as Traps in ATK position. * The name of "Sage's Stone" was both Sage's Jewel (in the menus) and Sage's Stone (on the card itself). * The name of "Aqua Chorus" was both Aqua Chorus (in the menus) and Blue-Eyes White Dragon (on the card itself). * Inferno Fire Blast's option to activate says "activatre" instead. * "Worm Drake" as Fusion Material on the card text of "Humanoid Worm Drake" is listed as "Worm Ddrake". * The name and lore of Crush Card Virus was all wrong. It was named Deck Destruction Virus and even had the same lore of Seto Kaiba's Deck Destruction Virus without it being a Continuous Trap Card. However, when activated it will maintain the effect of Crush Card Virus in contrast to what the lore says: **The lore reads: Activate only when a DARK Fiend-Type monster with 500 or less ATK is destroyed by battle. Send 10 random cards from your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard. **The real effect that takes place: Tribute 1 DARK monster with 1000 or less ATK. Check all monsters your opponent controls, your opponent's hand, and all cards they draw (until the end of your opponent's 3rd turn after this card's activation), and destroy all monsters with 1500 or more ATK. * "Mystical Beast Serket" lists "King's Temple" in its effect instead of "Cathedral of Nobles". It still works properly. * The effects for "Kunai with Chain" and "Blast with Chain" were confused. "Kunai with Chain" uses the effect of "Blast with Chain" and vice versa. * In all versions of the game Pegasus disappears from one city after a player clears the first half of the game. In the European version he properly reappears in the other city during the second half, but in the North American and Japanese versions due to a glitch in the programming he never reappears. Therefore it is important to get his deck recipe and to get "Imperial Order" in a trade from him while he is still available since it is the only way this card can be obtained. * Although The Last Warrior from Another Planet is included in the game, one of its materials, Maryokutai, is not. * When your Two-Man Cell Battle is activated in a duel with Bakura during his turn, Bakura never decides whether to use its effect, and the game cannot continue. * The AI of the game misunderstands the effect of "Solomon's Lawbook". They will often activate it during your turn when you have a card such as Dark Snake Syndrome. The AI is under the impression that the card can skip their opponent's Standby Phase as well as their own. * The AI will not declare attacks, except direct attacks, with D.D. Assailant and D.D. Warrior Lady. It seems to confuse its effect with D.D. Warrior. * If you have Gravekeeper's Servant and Banisher of the Light on your side of the field, your opponent can still declare attacks(contrary to the rulings of Gravekeeper's Servant). * While Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer is in the Graveyard, cards like Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning could still not be Summoned. * When you activate Blue Medicine, although the card lore said to "Increase both player's life points by 400", it only increase the controller's life points. * Horn of Heaven cannot be used to negate the special summon of a monster. * During the Expert Cup, when viewing Joey duel Yami Bakura, even when Yami Bakura won, this duel counts as a loss for Yami Bakura, and it goes on your own record. The same thing applies when Yami Yugi duels Seto Kaiba, even when Yami Yugi won, it counts as a loss for Yami Yugi, and it goes on your own record. *When you first meet Marik using the fake name of "Namu", he introudces himself and says "My name in Namu", instead of "My name is Namu". * It is very difficult to summon Crimson Sunbird because Skull Red Bird and Faith Bird aren't in the game. The only way possible to summon it is with Cyber-Stein. * If Insect Barrier is active and you use DNA Surgery to change your opponent's monsters into insects during your opponent's attack, the monster attacking is able to finish its attack * If Dangerous Machine Type-6 activates and the die lands on a 5, nothing will happen. * A large number of fusion monsters and other miscellaneous cards are inexplicably absent from the game despite the game going all the way to cards from Flaming Eternity. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour